Worst Fear
by charmedwanabe
Summary: What if Conner had 3 worst fears and they started coming true. Will he survive? ~finshed~
1. evil tomato army

Conner: I'm hungry I hope Fred made baloney sandwiches without the tomatoes. (goes into kitchen sees sandwich and eats it) Ew! This sandwich has tomatoes in it and I ate it.  
  
Tomato: (jumps out of the sandwich and starts talking) grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! How dare you insult me I get sliced and diced and put in this sandwich only be insulted! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! (calls tomatoes from the evil tomato army to help that tomato get revenge on Conner and they come)  
  
Tomato Army: We are here to get revenge on Conner! Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha  
  
Conner: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Save me!  
  
Tomato Army: (starts chasing Conner)  
  
Conner: (stops) Oh right what can I do to make it up to you  
  
Tomato Army: You can let us destroy you  
  
Conner: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah (starts running away)  
  
Tomato Army: Ma ha Ha Ha Ha (starts chasing Conner)  
  
Me: Will Conner be able to destroy the tomatoes  
  
Reviewer held hostage: Who gives a dam we just all want you to go away  
  
Me: Whatever back to the fic  
  
Tomato Army: (still chasing Conner)  
  
Conner: (gets an idie in a way to destroy the tomatoes)  
  
Tomato Army: (keeps on running)  
  
Conner: (opens mouth)  
  
Tomatoes: (runs inside Conner's mouth)  
  
Conner: (eats tomatoes) Ha! Take that (turns green and needs to go to the bathroom to puke and comes out.)  
  
Angel: Son are you o kay?  
  
Conner: Yeah  
  
Cordeala: You sure?  
  
Conner: Yes  
  
Fred: Really?  
  
Conner: (starts getting annoyed) Yes I am!  
  
Gunn: Really? Really?  
  
Conner: YES!  
  
Wesley: How Sure?  
  
Conner: VERY!  
  
Angel and crew: O kay  
  
Conner: (sighs)  
  
Angel and crew: (starts glowing)  
  
Conner: (looking scared)  
  
Me: Gee if getting attacked by evil talking tomatoes was his least greatest fear. Than how bad will his 2nd greatest fear will be. Will they become snakes, dragons, or something even worse than that!  
  
Reviewer held hostage: Who gives a dam we just want you to go to away  
  
Me: cuse me for a sec (starts beating the crap of that stupid reviewer) Well if you don't want to end up like that reviewer than you better not flame me. Well with that said stay tuned to the next chapter to see what's Conner's second greatest fear and see how he will survive it. Well I have to go c ya. 


	2. 5 year olds

Angel and crew: (stops glowing and turn into little 5 year olds)  
  
Conner: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Not that. Why did the adults have to turn into 5 year olds? Why?  
  
5 year old Cordeala: Excuse, but our you my new nanny and what our those losers doing here. (points at the other 5 year olds)  
  
Conner: (eyes wide mouth opened)..............  
  
Cordeala: Well whatever (leaves and looks for something to play with)  
  
5 year old Angel: (has his Irish accent) Well I don't care who you are I just my haggis!  
  
Conner: ..............................  
  
5 year old Fred: That's strange you have an Iris accent and you like haggis  
  
5 year old Wesley: and haggis comes from Scottland  
  
5 year old Fred/Wesley: (giggles)  
  
5 year old Gunn/Cordeala: nerds (looks at each other) Ew (turns away)  
  
5 year old Angel: I don't care I want just want my haggis!  
  
5 year old Lorin: (singing) We got the whole world in our hands we got the whole world in our hand a pa rum pam da da da  
  
Every one except Lorin: .....................  
  
5 year old Angel: (gets over his shock and goes on strike) Give me my HAGGIS! Or I wont shut up! Give me my haggis or I wont shut up!  
  
Conner: All right! All right! I give! I'll give you your stupid haggis! What's a haggis?  
  
5 year old Fred/Wesley: Sheeps' stomach  
  
Conner: Ew!  
  
5 year old Angel: Don't insult my haggis!  
  
Conner: Fred Wes your in charge (leaves to find a sheep finds sheep and cuts out it's stomach and comes back)  
  
Gunn/Lorin: (singing a song by eminan) Cause it feels so empty without me Conner: ...............................  
  
Cordeala: (walks up to Fred and Wesley and puts sticky notes on there head) Nerds!  
  
Fred/Wesley: (sticks out tongue)  
  
Cordeala: (walks up to Angel, Gunn, Lorin and puts sticky notes on there head) Losers!  
  
Angel/Gunn/Lorin: (sticks out tongue)  
  
Cordeala: Whatever! (walks up to Conner and puts sticky note on his head) Super Dork!  
  
Conner: grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!  
  
Doorbell: (rings)  
  
Well you all saw what Conner's 2 worst fears are. Conner's worst fear will be met. I will need your help along with the other crazy fangirls in the world! If you want to join the crazy fangirl parade than please review well I'm out C ya! 


	3. when fangirls attact

Conner: (opens door) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo!  
  
Fangirls: Conner! (glomps him)  
  
Gunn: How does those girls like him.  
  
Cordy: how do you think they are crazy.  
  
Gunn: figures (looks for food)  
  
Cordy: (follows)  
  
My friends: (appears) Hey we are the band!  
  
Me: hey guys  
  
Fangirls: hi  
  
Conner: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Jerhin: (has gun hidden)  
  
Sherry: (has frying pan hidden)  
  
Rebecca: (has baseball hidden)  
  
Jerhin/Sherry/Rebecca: hi  
  
Me/fangirls: (continues glomping Conner)  
  
Conner: (choking)  
  
My friends: (does theme song to Austin powers with lorin and they are dancing) do do do Do. Do do do do Do. A da a da a da da da (continues)  
  
Conner: (passes out and no he is not dead)  
  
Me/fangirls: (in dissiun)  
  
ElusiveWierdo: (thinks I don't care if Conner looks like a girl I still love him and always will)  
  
K-Chan: You know wanabe im very glad to here.  
  
Me: yeah so  
  
K-Chan: but just rember I don't like to share and I will have my connner. WaMahahahahahahahahahahashahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha  
  
Me: (sweat drops)  
  
Roses-red: Conner is MINE not yours (snaps figures)  
  
K-Chan: oh really (snaps figures)  
  
Roses-red: yeah (snaps figures)  
  
K-Chan/Roses-red: (goes in catfight)  
  
ElusiveWeido: (still daydreaming about Conner)  
  
Rebecca: What is so good about Conner anyway. (shrugs)  
  
Fangirls: (start beating the crap out of Rebecca)  
  
My friends/fangirls: (in the cat fight)  
  
Me: (starts crying) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Every one except me: What!  
  
Me: Conner got away! (cries)  
  
Every one: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Every one: (looks for Conner)  
  
Conner: (is dragged into house by police men)  
  
Police: Look you. You are going to stay in this house and get tortured by fangirls for our amusement. Mahahahahahahaha (eats donunt and leaves house)  
  
Me/fangirls: (fighting over Conner and then rips his shirt)  
  
Conner: (wearing a bra)  
  
Me: (gets mad) What! Its bad enough that he looks like a girl! Made a move an Cordeala! and now he wears a BRA! That's it I don't like Conner.  
  
My friends: ok (grabs out their weapons and beats Conner in a bloody pulp)  
  
Fangirl: Oh no you don't (beats up my friends)  
  
Fangirls/my friends: (gets in catfight)  
  
Conner: (passes out no he is not dead)  
  
Me: (sweat drops) I am never getting a crush on a guy ever again!  
  
Cloud from ff7: (appears) um hey guys do you know where I should go to get to kingdom hearts?  
  
Me: (smiles) never mind (glomps cloud)  
  
Cloud: (sweat drops) ok  
  
Fangirl/friends: (passes out and is beaten up in a bloody pulp)  
  
Conner: (ran away)  
  
Me: (still glomping Cloud)  
  
Cloud: (confused)  
  
~End~ 


	4. funny notes

Me: Sorry it took me so long to update.  
  
Angel: yeah she was too bushy going on chat rooms to care about you guys  
  
Me: Shut up!  
  
Angel: nope! Oh and by the way your fanfic sucks!  
  
Me: ok that's it im making a sequel  
  
Angel: big whoop (rolls eyes)  
  
Me: (smiles) but angel you didn't hear the best part yet. (smiles) you are going to be the star  
  
Angel: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Me: MAHAHAHAHAHA oh and by the way all of the flames you give me will be used to burn Cordeala and Conner at the stake! Mahahahahaha  
  
Cordaeala: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I don't want to die (cries)  
  
Conner: I thought you loved me  
  
Me: im so over you (glomps Cloud) im with him now  
  
Cloud: (smiles and hugs back)  
  
Me: (is now in my happy place)  
  
Conner: (sweat drops) whatever  
  
Angel: Why me! (cries) 


End file.
